Pierre
Pierre (also known as Talking Pierre) is a fictional character from the Talking Friends series. He is an anthropomorphic Parrot who enjoys playing video games, and having fun. Pierre is immature and a bit of a prankster, but is otherwise kind and a good friend to the others. Appearance Pierre is a green parrot with blue eyes, light green feathers around his eyes, and green wings. He also has a long tail, feathers on the top of his head, and a sharp yellow beak. Personality Pierre is immature, a prankster, and a bit rude. He seems to lack manners, as Tom and Ben always try and teach him them, though he doesn't listen. He considers having fun the most important thing to him. He is said to be very loud about his opinions, and can get into arguments easily. Despite all this, he seems to still mostly get along with his friends, and he does seem to really care about them. Pierre loves video games, and can get addicted to them sometimes. He tends to brag about the high scores that he gets. He is also a great musician, who loves rock music. He plays music on his electric guitar. Relationships Pierre has many friends, and he cares for them a lot. His closest friends are the Talking Friends, but he has many other friends that he cares for too. Tom Tom is one of Pierre's closest friends. Tom likes to have conversations with Pierre but they can get into arguments pretty easily. Pierre lives in Tom's house and sometimes likes to make messes and loud noises. Despite of these things, Tom and Pierre are close friends. and like to hang out with each other. Tom thinks Pierre is a good musician and finds the hottest bands before they become famous. Pierre always gets annoyed when Tom and Ben's inventions wake him up. Ginger Ginger is one of Pierre's closest friends. Pierre likes to do pranks with Ginger, but in general he is a good friend. Ben Pierre and Ben are close friends, but Pierre does often get annoyed when Ben's inventions wake him up. Angela Pierre is friends with Angela. they get along very well, though Angela does not seem to like it when he plays pranks on her. Santa Santa is one of Pierre's closest friends. Pierre loves to hang out with him and making postcards. Larry Larry is Pierre's friend, but his relationship with him is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Gina Gina is Pierre's friend, but his relationship with her is not very known. She is a member of the Talking Friends, and she came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Lila Lila is Pierre's friend, but his relationship with her is not very known. She is a member of the Talking Friends, and she came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Friends * Ginger (good friend) * Tom (good friend) * Ben (good friend) * Angela (good friend) * Santa (good friend) * Larry * Gina * Lila Trivia * Pierre was confirmed to be 16 years old in Talking Angela. References An archived version of one of Pierre's descriptions from outfit7.com An archived version of another one of Pierre's descriptions from outfit7.com The Talking Friends web series trailer Attack of the Tech! Foolf Jet Pack Cat Newserator Rock the Catsbah Shake that Tail Multipli-Kitty Super Tom Angry Parrots Tom After TomCategory:Males Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Members of the Talking Friends Category:Talking Friends (web series) characters Category:Talking Friends (web series)